


Diamond on His Tongue

by XavieraP



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: CP：Alfie Solomons/Tommy Shelby，斜线有意义剧里没有明说他们去地窖挑选珠宝的时候Alfie是什么时候进去以及怎么离开的，这里就假设他是和Tommy一起出去的。





	Diamond on His Tongue

“Tommy，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
从地窖出去的路上，在身边终于没有哥萨克人盯着之后，Alfie放慢了脚步并出声问道。  
Tommy点了一根烟，深吸一口后看向自己的生意伙伴，“可以，Alfie，你想知道什么？”  
“没什么特别的，只是亲眼见过那些钻石之后的一点观后感。所以。Tommy，假设我们用钻石作为货币，就像这些俄罗斯人所做的那样，我想知道，嗯……”  
“我在听。”  
Alfie扫了一眼Tommy的侧腰，他知道那是Tommy的枪套所在的位置，但他也知道那两个俄罗斯女人肯定不会让他把武器带进来。他不喜欢俄罗斯人，这份憎恶继承自他的母亲，可是此刻他的确得感谢她们大大降低了问出接下去这个问题的风险。  
“好的，我就直说了，Tommy，我得付给你多少钻石才能让你跪在地上舔我的老二？”  
Alfie的声音不响，很轻易就能被他们俩的脚步声盖过去，但也没有轻到能被走在他身边的Tommy忽略的地步。  
他又看了Tommy一眼，遗憾地发现那张漂亮的面孔上没有一丝变化，仍然保持着惹人恼火的漠然。  
Tommy没有被激怒，至少没有表现出来。他将香烟从嘴上拿下，吐出一口薄薄的烟雾后平静地说：“Alfie，你没有钻石。”  
这不是答案。  
也不是拒绝。  
“的确没有，”Alfie摊手，“但那本来就是一个基于假设的问题，一个简单的、可以用随便什么你喜欢的数字回答的问题。所以介意报个数吗，亲爱的？”  
他们几乎是同时停下了脚步，走廊的尽头是一扇门，门后面是俄罗斯人给Shelby三兄弟和他们自己准备的酒池肉林。在公爵夫人眼中仅仅是个“珠宝商”的Alfie没有被邀请——当然，他也不想操俄罗斯人——所以他会在前方的路口左拐，从他被带进来的侧门离开。但是在那之前，他想要得到一个答案。  
Tommy沉默着，蓝眼珠出神地盯着墙壁上的某处花纹，于是Alfie意识到他真的在思考要给出什么数字。  
Alfie已经记不清自己最初的目的到底是玩笑的意思更多一点还是认真更多了，他盯着Tommy高耸的颧骨和瘦削的脸颊，想象它们被自己的阴|茎拍打的场景。  
“具体的数字不太好说，我没怎么和钻石打过交道。”最后，Tommy用夹着烟蒂的手指轻按自己的嘴唇，侧过脸和Alfie对视，“不过我猜，足够噎死我的数量吧。”  
操，他是故意的。  
“噢，让我想想，一条尼古拉沙皇赠送的钻石项链是500镑，不过公正地说那条项链的尺寸看起来可不怎么慷慨，”Alfie挠了挠自己的胡子，仔细打量了一番Tommy的嘴唇、脸颊和喉咙，“两，不，三千镑怎么样？”  
货币单位从假设的钻石跳到了实际的英镑，Tommy停下脚步，看着那个明显想用别的东西噎死他的男人说：“Alfie，我不会……”  
“百分之五，”Alfie打断了他：“出口生意总利润的百分之五，可以白纸黑字地写进合同里。”  
“……”  
漫长的沉默，直到微弱的脚步声从他们走过来的方向传来，Tommy才将手里早就烧到头的烟蒂丢在昂贵的地毯上并用鞋底碾了碾。  
“……明天日落之前我要看见新合同，”Tommy的声音比往常还要低沉，“还有，你得知道我没做过这个，也不会为了让你爽而去练习。”  
“只要别用牙齿就好了，另外相信我，亲爱的，我也不希望你去做任何练习。”  
在女公爵能看见他们之前，Alfie快步消失在转角，Tommy又拿出了一根烟，站在原地点燃。在地上的烟蒂得到新伙伴之前，一双柔软的手臂攀上了他的肩膀。  
Tatiana额上的钻冕在晦暗的灯光下熠熠生辉，给了Tommy双眼被刺痛的错觉。  
说到足够噎死他的数量，他思维发散地想，这个看起来就挺不错。  
他应该坚持让Alfie用钻石付账的，考虑到他和Tatiana之间发生的事情，向他的家人们解释一些钻石的来历可比解释突然多出的5%出口收入要简单多了。  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Alfie低着头，凝视那两片细密睫毛下的蓝眼珠，它们像宝石一样在灯光下闪烁，花了Alfie两秒钟他才意识到那是水光，生理性的，但是仍然，Tommy Shelby看起来要哭啦，多么难得一见的景象。  
“咳唔……”  
Alfie的阴|茎堵在Tommy的喉咙里，或者Tommy正在尽力这么做，他在这方面真的一点天赋都没有，已经过去十分钟了，被填满的还是只有他的口腔而已。  
并不是说剃刀党的首领跪在脚边是十分钟就能看厌的场景，但毫无进展的口交不可避免地让Alfie感到了不满足。  
Alfie原本放在Tommy脸颊上的手慢慢往下，顺着Tommy的脖子向他领口深处摸去。但他刚碰到锁骨，手腕就被Tommy捉住了。  
“这可不包括在交易里，”Tommy吐出他的阴|茎，面无表情地往地上唾了一口，声音沙哑，“如果你打算做更多，我会让Arthur砍下你的手。”  
Arthur，哈，Arthur。  
Alfie仍然记得在画室里的时候，被他暗算进了监狱还好好挨了一顿打的Arthur只差那么一点就要把那个沉重的烟灰缸砸到他脸上来了，可Tommy略微摇头，他就松开了手指，极度不情愿地，但仍然松开了手指。  
——Arthur，放下烟灰缸；Arthur，日出之前我要你接管意大利人的三间酒吧；Arthur，把俄国人的尸体处理掉；Arthur，停止吃药，我需要你反应迅速，哪怕那意味着你会不清醒然后伤及无辜；Arthur……  
Alfie很好奇Shelby家的长子到底有没有对他的弟弟Tommy说过“不”，然而答案其实昭然若揭，如果他直截了当地拒绝过，哪怕只是一次，Tommy都不会如此肆无忌惮地使用他和信任他。  
这大概也是那个年轻人，叫什么来着……对了，Michael，嫉妒Arthur和John的原因了。Tommy让他负责干净合法的那部分生意，不让他见血不让他碰枪，多么体贴的保护，但是在这一行，就算是家族产业，你不曾为你的首领双手染血，你就永远都是一个外人。  
可问题是，即便他愿意——Alfie看得出那孩子打心底里愿意——Tommy也没打算给他机会。  
真可怜，献殷勤本该是多么简单的事，但或许越漂亮的人就是越难以取悦。  
“嗯，对，你有个疯起来连我都害怕，但是对你却忠诚得像条狗的兄弟。”Alfie耸耸肩，挣开Tommy的手指，按住他的脑袋把他的脸往自己下|体按回去，“不做更多，也不能做少了，对吧？”  
Tommy略微挣扎了一下，但很快就停止了反抗。他张开嘴，把同性的阴|茎再一次含进嘴里，只不过他没料到这次Alfie没打算再等上没有成果的十分钟。  
喉咙被异物入侵时Tommy做出了所有人都会有的反应——他干呕起来。胯|下不安分的生意伙伴让Alfie不得不用上了另一只手，“别用牙，甜心。”他捏住Tommy的颌骨，确保他无法合拢牙关，另一只手则稳稳地压住他的后脑勺施加压力，逼迫Tommy吞进去更多。  
Tommy眼中闪烁的微光像星星一样坠落了，他试图用眨眼阻止它们逃离眼眶，可他的努力所得到的唯一结果就只是被浸湿的睫毛。Alfie用拇指抹去一滴滑落的眼泪，拇指上的茧和粗暴的力道在Tommy苍白的脸颊上留下一道红痕。  
Tommy的皮肤很容易留下淤伤。  
Tommy的皮肤很适合留下淤伤。  
在Alfie凝视他的时候，Tommy也抬起了眼睛。他现在的姿态并不太适合做出对视这种近乎挑衅的动作，可是谁他妈在乎呢？  
他不太意外地在Alfie眼中看见了翻涌的欲望，有那么一秒钟他以为自己会被拽起来按在背后属于Alfie的办公桌上。Alfie比Tommy高大，有一双大手和强壮的手臂，所以不论他想对Tommy做什么都不会太难。Tommy当然会反抗，但那并不能改变结果，他很清楚这一点。  
接着Tommy突然意识到这不是他第一次在Alfie眼中看见这种欲望，只是上一次他看见的时候，他刚刚（违背医嘱）从医院里出来，被Sabini的人殴打出的伤口一半都没好全。他看见了出乎意料的东西，但是最终他所看见的并没有影响生意，所以他把那归结为自己受伤后不清醒的大脑所产生的幻觉，抛到一边不再理会。  
真有趣，就在他以为他已经不会为Sabini那种鼠辈烦心的时候。  
Alfie的耐心好得超出了Tommy的意料，又或许他只是十分享受这样的状态——他站着，Tommy跪着，嘴里还含着他的老二。Tommy花了很长时间在适应喉咙里的异物上，但说服他自己的舌头开始活动却不难。他不想伺候Alfie，但是他的时间很宝贵，没有多余的闲暇可以浪费在一根阴|茎上。  
最终Alfie揪住他的头发，把他的脑袋往后牢牢按在办公桌的抽屉上。Tommy竭力克制自己不要咬下去，马上就要结束了不是吗？  
在他嘴里来回抽动的阴|茎也确实在几分钟后停止了动作，Alfie按在他头上的手纹丝不动，Tommy闭上眼睛，继续忍耐着。  
“咽下去。”他听见Alfie要求道。  
这其实没什么必要，因为此刻留给Tommy的谈判余地并不多。  
他的喉咙动了一下，又一下，几乎是多余的动作了，考虑到那些液体本来就在顺着喉管往下滑。  
又过了一会儿，Alfie的阴|茎终于从他嘴里退出去，Tommy几乎是立刻咳嗽起来，Alfie捏住他脸的手放松了，但并没有离开。  
等到Tommy停止干呕（Alfie很满意地看见他没有真的吐出任何东西来），Alfie把一根手指塞进了他唇间，“你全都咽下去了，是吗？那么不介意我检查一下，对吧，sweetie？”  
和阴|茎比起来手指算什么呢？Tommy疲惫地张开嘴，连咬他一口这个选项都懒得考虑了。  
Alfie只在他嘴里摸索了几下就收回了手，但是在他的指尖退出去的同时，有什么东西落在了Tommy舌尖上。  
他立刻把它吐在了手心上，沾着些许唾液的异物在他手上滚了半圈，折射出炫目迷人的光线。  
那是一枚钻石。  
“我刚想说你可别把它也咽下去，”Alfie伸手摩挲Tommy被自己的阴|茎揉得发红的嘴唇，“不过比较而言，我猜你大概挺愿意被它噎着。”  
Tommy扭头挣开了他的手，“闭嘴，Alfie。”  
“好吧，朗姆酒要吗？”  
Tommy把钻石放进内衬衣袋，扶着桌沿站起来并回答：“威士忌。”  
“亲爱的，我刚刚操了你的嘴。”  
“这是生意。”  
Alfie盯着他，最后还是把手里的白朗姆酒换成了威士忌，“随你的便。”  
Tommy用第一口酒漱了口，然后用杯子里剩下的液体把喉咙里属于Alfie的味道压了下去。  
Alfie等他给自己倒了第二杯酒才开口，同时警惕着可能会朝自己招呼过来的玻璃制品，“现在，Tommy，愿意谈谈能让你愿意被我压在办公桌上的价格吗？”  
Tommy把比玻璃瓶更惊人的东西丢给了他，“10%。”  
Alfie少见地楞了一下，“真的？”  
“不是出口货物，Alfie，”Tommy又咳嗽了一下，表情因此而出现瞬间的难堪，“是赛马场，你所有赛马场生意收入的10%。”  
这听起来才像是Tommy Shelby会提出的要求。  
“操，那也太他妈荒谬了，你这贪得无厌的吉普赛混蛋。”  
Tommy喝完了他的第二杯威士忌，并决定现在就先这样，处理完今天的其他事务之后他会催吐自己，但不是现在。  
“只要别再用下|半|身思考，你就不会再听见这样荒谬的数字。”Tommy把玻璃杯放回桌上，拿起自己的外套和帽子，从容地对Alfie微微颔首，之前一闪而过的难堪似乎只是个幻觉，“再见，Alfie。”  
Alfie没有要送他的意思，“嗯，嗯，再见……我会考虑的。”  
Tommy停顿了一下，然后他戴上那顶缝有剃刀的帽子，一言不发地拉开办公室的门快步离开。  
他打算去Sabini的领地逛逛，今天是个好天气，适合算一下旧账并发泄一点新的火气。


End file.
